Fma High
by Dakoda-Wayne
Summary: Discontinued
1. The Meeting

The alarm clock awoke the two newest freshman girls.

"Why did the first day of school for us have to be today" said Riza Hawkeye lazily muttered.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like it," said Winry Rockbell rolled off her bed. "6 A.M. is too early for anyone.

**At the school:**

"Wow! This school is bigger than I imagined it." Gawked Riza

"The one thing I hate about new schools is all of the new people" Winry groaned.

"I gotta agree on that note." Riza replied as they walk down the hall to the front office.

When they got there they saw two boys that seemed tired, irritated, and mostly bored.

When the two girls walked up to the desk they both got a thin packet containing their schedules, locker information, and a map of the school. Soon they got the feeling there were being watched. They looked up and saw the same two boys that were there when they got there starring at them, although this time they spoke up.

"You two must be the new students." A boy with golden blonde hair said.

"Yes we are my name is Winry Rockbell."

"I'm Riza Hawkeye. Winry's roommate and best friend."

"I'm Roy Mustang. Most attractive looking guy in the school, if I do say so myself." An overconfident, black haired male grin, ignoring the slight glare from the other male in the room.

"I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed. We're supposed to be your tour guides for the day."

Winry and Riza quickly exchanged looks before giving timid nods to the guys.

"What are your locker numbers?" Ed asked.

"Mine is 563." Winry replied after looking down at her information that she had received minutes before.

"And I have 719," said Riza

Then the boys took their turn at exchanging glances.

"Well mine is 717." Roy was still shocked

"And mine is 560." Ed looked at Winry, mostly what could have been assumed to be excitement.

"Well I guess that makes your guys job easier." Winry joked. And that's when the group split up and rushed to their lockers before homeroom began.

"Winry can I see your schedule?" Ed asked. So Winry handed him the schedule. Then he looked even more shocked than before. Then, he said

"Winry you have the same schedule as me!"

"I do? That's odd." She made a funny face not even realizing that she was doing it.

"You're telling me." Ed scoffed once the two had arrived at their wall of lockers.

"Ed, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything." Ed rose his eyebrows while opening his locker.

"Why do you wear those gloves?"

Ed tensed up, not making a noise.

"Nevermind." Winry quickly spoke. "I shouldn't have asked anything." Ed simply changed the subject.

"Let's go so we aren't late." He shut his locker and lead Winry to homeroom.


	2. Green Hair and An Argument?

**With Roy and Riza:**

Riza and Roy were running in silence when Roy decided to speak up and said "So Riza do you have any-" Right then Roy was cut off when he ran into a green haired boy with the creepiest smirk.

The boy ignored Roy who had face planted on the floor and said "So what is your name little miss."

"None of your damn business." Riza spat as she went over to Roy who was very shocked by her bravery.

Roy had gotten up and whispered to Riza to just keep moving and she did as she was told and they left an utterly confused boy in the dust as they ran down the hallway as if he wasn't even there.

When they got to the lockers Riza wondered about what Roy was going to ask before that creep showed up.

"Roy, what were you saying earlier?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"What… Oh yeah I was wondering what your hobbies are. Also what classes you had on your schedule." Roy responded.

"Oh ummmm…. Well I like to go down to the gun range for target practice a lot. Here's my schedule!" She said so chipper, like she had no idea the fear that ran through Roy when he found out her love of guns, while handing him the piece of paper.

A shocked look appeared on his face that she became confused."Y-y-you have all the same classes as me." He stuttered he open his locker.

"Well that just ruined my day. Now I'm stuck with the tour guide, and weirdo of the school all day. God. why couldn't we stay in Central?" She complained.

"Well you think I'm happy about this? I already have to show you around but now you're going to be stalking me all day."

"Oh ha ha ha you're sooo funny." She replied while starting to walk away.

"Now where are you going?"

"History class." She replied.

"You might want to go the right way." Roy pointed to the other direction.

"I knew that." Riza scoffed as she turned on her heel towards the correct way.

Roy shook his head in disappointment and mockery before walking towards her.

He could tell that this would be an interesting day.


	3. Math and Him Again?

**With Ed and Winry:  
**"Today class we will be introducing a new student Rockbell." The math teacher said as Winry and Ed walked into the class.  
Even though Winry is not a very shy person, she could feel her cheeks heat up as the whole class glanced at her and whispered among the others. She quickly went to the open desk in the back of the classroom. She knew this would be a super easy class considering she was in honor classes for math and reading.  
And before she knew it the class was 5 minutes to finishing up. All she had to do was write down all of her homework then she could go. As soon as she stood up a tall figure appeared before her. She had to look up to see a green hair boy.  
"Hey little miss you need an escort around?" He said with a mischievous grin.  
"First of all I have a name. Second I couldn't imagine a girl on earth who would hang out with you!" Winry stated bluntly before packing all of her bags and walked right out of the classroom. As she left the room she could hear a few mumbled words and the classroom crack up at her remark.  
What a great way to present yourself on the first day." Ed smirked sarcastically once he caught up with Winry in the halls as they walked towards the next class of the day.  
"Being aggressive isn't my thing. Just wait until you see someone, such as Riza, get upset." Winry replied her face paling at the thought.  
Ed couldn't help but give a little chuckle, earning him a little glare from Winry.  
"So... What class is next?" Winry asked changing the subject.  
"My area of expertise. The best and awesomest class in the whole school."**  
TBC... FYI All chapters are soooo short so I am very sorry... Chapters after 12 Will be veryy verry long. Promise.**


	4. Romeo and Juliet?

**So Chapter 13 will honestly be long. I've just been doing a little editing on all the other chapters but I'm gonna do my best to pull this story into a place where I can keep on working on it.  
**"So class, as you now we will be reading the Shakespeare story Romeo and Juliet. This story was inspired by…" Mr. Dalton started until Riza went to Riza-Land and started to think.  
'That stupid idiot! He just had say that I'm such a drag it's not my fault I'm in the same classes as him. But I guess he is KINDA cute.. Wait what?! No, no, no, no! He's too self-centered for even himself.'  
"Ms. Hawkeye." Mr. Dalton said slightly annoyed  
"Yes sir? I'm sorry." Riza snapped from her thoughts  
"I asked why Juliet wouldn't inform Romeo of her plan of faking her death."  
"Well since Juliet and Romeo were in love, Juliet figured to do whatever would help their relationship. One way being to fake her death and then live with Romeo happily ever after. But in this time period since electricity wasn't invented, there was no way for her to get in contact without suspicion. She resorted to the first idea that popped into her mind because she was blinded by love." Riza stated.  
"Wow, for a daydreamer you are a very bright girl." Mr. Dalton replied shocked  
"Thanks… I think."  
After another 15 minutes class of discussion everyone was dismissed. Riza slowly collected her things and walked toward the door. She went into the hall and headed toward her locker when an arm grabbed her. She wasn't sure about who it was until she was pulled into a quiet hall.  
"Roy hurry up we'll be late to whatever our next class is…" Riza strictly stated.  
"Ummmm... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just I'm kind of a jerk sometimes and I did…"  
"I would have never guessed." Riza rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, that's good. Let's go our next class is gym with Ed and …um what's her name?" Roy smiled.  
"Winry… wait how do you know that?" asked Riza  
"Yeah, Ed told me in the hall on the way here." Stated Roy as the two started towards their lockers.


	5. Jail Break?

**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry it's taking so long but here's the next chapter with Ed, Roy, Winry, and Riza. Hope it's good.**

**Okay so almost everyone likes gym. Almost being the key word. You see Winry isn't your athletic type. She's more of a book and mechanic junkie unlike the rest of the gang. Now everyone is probably thinking that they were going to do the normal dodge ball game… which it kind of is except a modified version.**

**The name of this game is called Jail Break. The rules are simple. You play normal dodge ball, then when you get out you sits against the wall. The only way to get back in is if the person who hit you gets out then you're back in the game. Now this is how it went down the FMA style…**

"Ok class. Today we'll be playing the dodge ball game Jail Break. If any of you have any questions. Speak up now." Mr. Yagami stated.

But, of course, everyone knew how to play so they were sent to scatter around the room. If you couldn't already guess Riza and Winry formed an alliance. Along with Ed and Roy in a different alliance. Once each alliance found out about the other one there was the Central Public High School war like none other.

As soon as Mr. Yagami said go all would be in BIG trouble. I might have said Winry wasn't up for this kind of stuff doesn't mean that she's not good at it. She had the aim of Riza with a gun. Riza was just the same. The girls got practically everyone out. Then it was just Ed, Roy, Winry, and Riza. All The kids didn't care if they got back in, they could practically see the concentration surrounding the final four players.

Roy took the first shot at Winry while she was about to through her ball at Ed. She was hit in the gut and slowly walked over to the wall. No one got up to get back in the game only because the game was SO intense. Riza filled up with anger as she saw Winry walk to the wall. She had picked up the ball the Winry dropped when she was hit. The rage made Riza Go all trigger happy the boys' expression went from slick to grim in 3 seconds flat. At the moment Winry sat down Riza went crazy and hit both boys simultaneously the whole class gapped in utter shock.

The two boys didn't even move after they hit the floor, while Winry jumped up and shouted "GO RIZA KICK THEIR ASSES TO THE GROUND! WOOOHOOO!"

Soon after the whole gym was cheering for the new girl who beat the all time masters of Jail Break!

**Again I'm so sorry for now two things. Sorry it was so short I'm tired and hungry plus couldn't think of anything else. I'm also sorry for not updating earlier but I'm about to work on my new story so that will be posted very soon and I already have some ideas for the next chapter. That's all I need to say for now. P.S. For any ppl who don't like this first of all you shouldn't be at this chapter if you think it sucks and if you do think that PLZ tell me why so I can try and fix it. That's all. Peace.**

**-XxJo-MichaelisxX**


	6. Over the Shoulder

**Hey peoples here's my next update and thx to everyone who favorite/subscribed. Those are what help me go on with this and others. I will also be updating some other stories today as well so look out here you go enjoy… or I'll kill you. . Takes place at the outside lunch area.**

* * *

"How… how… how…" Ed and Roy repeated until they heard someone they hated so much.

"Wow, heard you boys' couldn't win dodge ball against the ugly, fat new kids. Pretty sad, and I had such high hopes for you boy's and me." Said a seductive voice.

"Shut up you slut bag." said Winry and Riza.

"He he… come here you two. Let's leave Lust alone." Roy and Ed spoke quietly.

"No, we don't have to listen to you." Riza provoked. 'God, who does he think he is telling us what to do like that?' Thought the raged filled Riza.

"Yeah."Agreed Winry. "Who are you to tell us what to do, huh?"

Ed and Roy looked at each other, and then the angered Lust, Winry and Riza enraged, then each other again. This time they smirked at each other then looked at Winry and Riza. They then charged towards the two girls and picked them up over their shoulders. Roy had Riza and Ed had Winry.

They both run towards to field only to receive pounds on the back and some rather rude words like. 'What the hell. Let me down you sick bastards.' Or 'Hey let me down now and I won't murder you later.' And even 'Let me down or I'll shoot you right between your frickin' eyes.

Finally, they were in the field and they let girls down. The first thing they heard was:

"What the hell is your problem? I swear you ever do that again I'm going to kill you so painfully you won't want to see you EVER again!" Riza and Winry said simultaneously.

"Did you guys practice that or something?" Ed asked as if he didn't really hear them.

"GRRR, you gay ass punks are really asking for it!" Riza started as she was about to get into a fist fight but was pulled away by Winry before any real damage started.

"Calm, down. You don't need to get expelled again." Winry spoke in a now calm voice.

"AGAIN!" Roy and Ed yelled.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun… but I swear it wasn't my fault that, that gay punk was all up in Sciezska's Kool Aid. And I mean come on he was only in the hospital for 3 weeks."

"3 WEEKS?" Ed and Roy said in a still shocked voice.

"Yeah… I forgot to tell you guys I was raised by a military school owner. Yeah, not too much fun till we got to the guns." Riza admitted.

"How 'bout we get together after school and learn a bit more about each other." Roy asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Winry and Riza said.

"I'm in." Ed responded.

* * *

**So good, bad, or could be better. IDK! You tell me. Tell me what you thought and or what you really want me to change or work on. Ok then now that that's cleared up I'm going to peace out. So… PEACE OUT. **


	7. Starving Bull

**Hey peeps. I have lots of extra time lately so have been able to update. Here's the next chapter. R&R. And… ROLLING!**

_After school at Central Park:_

"Ok… what should we talk about?" Winry asked while sitting on a swing next to Riza who was also on the swing set.

"I know!" Riza responded quickly.

"We're not going to talk about guns or combat training…" droned Roy, Ed, and Winry.

"Never mind then…" Riza sighed. But, was happy when a familiar male figure came running toward the group. "You came!"

"Just like I promised." The boy said while he and Riza hugged.

"You guys this is Aaron. He's my older brother." Riza said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Hey, how goes it." Aaron said. He wore a dark grey T-shirt, with black, knee length, athletic shorts. He looked almost the exactly like Riza besides the fact that his hair was black and eyes were a grey like color.

"Hey Aaron." Winry chirped happily.

"Hey. How are you, Win?" Aaron asked not really noticing the boys.

"Good and you?" She replied, but before Aaron could say anything else the guys somehow got caught up and said simultaneously with the same fake smile

"Hey we're classmates of Riza and Winry. It's nice to meet you." Aaron looked at the two questionably but shook of the weird feeling and said

"Hey nice to meet you too. Have you annoyed my sister and seen her dark side yet?"

"Yeah… she also told us about the kid in the hospital. So I'm pretty sure I don't want to ever see that again. It was like a bull that had been starved for a week got out of its pen." Roy said to earn a death glare from Riza. While all 3 boys laughed their heads off, until Riza had a plan.

"WHAAAAAA! You guys are so mean!" She cried.

"What- I'm sorry sis. I didn't know you were so sensitive." He said, but was scared to death when the staved bull named Riza came out again.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SENSITIVE!" Riza yelled.

**Ohh. They're in trouble. HAHA. I just finally got some inspiration from a similar experience. So tell me good, bad. Continue? Yes, no, maybe so. Ha-ha. I'll continue really soon. I promise.**


	8. Music Explains It!

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have had so much school work but I will try a lot more over my summer break to update some more. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!Any way I don't own FMA, Apple Software, or any of the songs. They go to whoever made or wrote them. And the story continues…**

_At Central Park: (BTW it's not in Central. It's just in the center of town.)_

**Last time:**

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SENSITIVE!" Riza shouted.

**Now:**

Everyone, but Winry, froze with fear. The bull was back. They then spent about 10 minutes trying to calm down Riza. Soon enough she was sitting on the swing happily listening to Panic! At the Disco on her IPod Touch. Then everyone relaxed.

"Hey Riza I'm gonna head back to my hotel room. I'll talk to you later ok?" Aaron said scared yet relived. "I'll text you the details about where I'm staying and what not."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Riza replied while giving him a goodbye hug.

"Hey I know what we can talk about now." Said Roy with a sly smirk as Aaron drove away.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"We can tell each other 3 of our favorite bands, singers, and songs." He replied.

'Why not's' and 'OK's' were all he got for a response.

"Ok then… since I came up with the idea, I'll go first. Ok I like Green Day, MCR (My Chemical Romance), and Panic! At the Disco. My favorite song from each of those bands is Boulevard of Broken dreams by Green Day, Teenagers by MCR, and Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco. Now who's next?" Roy stated then asked.

"I guess I'll go" Winry said in a bored tone. "I like Weird Al, Cascada, and Relient K. Out of those peeps I like the songs EBay by Weird Al, Every time We Touch slow version by Cascada, and 12 days of Christmas by Relient K." Winry stated a bit more interested.

"Ok I like Weird Al, Hollywood Undead, Relient K." Ed started. (AN: I would like to say any song by Hollywood Undead is NOT child appropriate for most ages… I'm an exception ;). "Between those bands I like White and Nerdy by Weird Al, Dead in Ditches by Hollywood Undead, and Sleigh Ride by Relient K."

"Now let's think about who hasn't gone yet. Oh Yeah… ME!" Riza stated loudly, while Roy rolled his eyes. "Ok I like Panic! At the Disco, John Mayer, and K'naan. Out of those people I like Time to Dance by Panic! At the Disco, Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer, and Wavin' Flag by K'naan." Riza stated proudly.

**Ok I have MAJOR writers block so look up those song and tell me how you like them and if you think they would like it! Peace.**


	9. Nonviolent Moments

**Ok even though I said I wouldn't for some time I ended up with more free time and, my nails are already nicely painted, so here's the next chappie my little followers. Enjoy my dears… just kidding, and begin.**

* * *

"Woooooow. I had no clue we had things in common with these new kids." Roy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you idiot. It is better have things in common with us then the slut bag of a so called 3rd year student." Riza said huffily.

"Hehe yeah sure. You're so right." Edward said sarcastically. But only to be hit upside the head with Winry's backpack. "Owww what was that for? I was just kidding."

"You can never be too sure" She said while making sure that nothing in her bag was damaged.

"Ok no more arguing. I have another idea about what to talk about." Roy said while pulling Winry and Ed a distance away so there could be no physical abuse. "We can talk about funny NON-VIOLENT moments from middle school." Roy said making sure Riza knew that when he said non-violent he meant it for her especially.

"Ok I'll start" Winry stated and continued before Roy could protest. "I remember the time Rose got pissed off when I skipped the grade and she wouldn't have me for a science partner."

"Wait, you skipped a grade?" Ed and Roy asked together.

"Did you guys practice that or something?" Winry asked while Riza started to laugh.

"So you did… weird I did too. I skipped 7th grade, how about you?" Ed asked slightly irritated.

"Oh I skipped 7th grade too. It was something I jumped on because then I could be with Riza"

"Yeah… When I skipped I realized I would be having classes as Roy."

"YES!" Riza shouted while everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Roy and I are older than you. HAHAHA!" She really was going insane. She continued to laugh and then Roy even started while Winry was confused about why that was so funny and Ed was annoyed at their laughing.

"Wait doesn't that mean you'll die before Winry and me?" Edward asked. This comment made Roy and Riza silence their laughter and look at each other, while Ed and Winry started to laugh.

"Ok ok it's our turn." Riza said while motioning towards her and Roy.

"I remember the time I had my first kiss…" Riza said.

"Hey! I said funny and non-violent moments. First kisses are classified as 'romantic moments', stupid." Roy smarted.

"Well if you would have let me finish. It's a funny story. Ok I was in 6th grade and this was just a bit before Winry and me met. I was walking into my gym class from the locker room when the other girls spotted Mr. Kyle. He was the girls' gym teacher and everyone, except me, had a huge crush on him. I noticed that one of the guys was coming up, but I didn't get time to see who because all the girls pushed me to go talk to Mr. Kyle. I was push onto my best guy friend and my lips just so happened to land on his. I was so embarrassed because we were just friends. After that we were still friends just not as good of friends." Riza said recalling the memory.

While Roy started to laugh, Riza looked as if she was ignoring him and started to rummage through her backpack. She pulled out a gun and aim right for his head.

"W-wait. Let's not be to hasty" Roy said trying to calm Riza down.

"Wimp." Riza stated and pulled the trigger. She was right about him being a wimp the gun was actually just a cap gun. So when she pulled the trigger it just popped and smoked no one was harmed and there wasn't even a kickback.

Ed, Winry, and Riza all started to laugh at how dumb Roy was. Roy sat shocked. I mean its Riza the gunslinger you would expect her to have a real gun. His face then saddened from his stupidity.

"Aww Roy it's ok. We know you were just worried that I had a real gun. I mean who wouldn't? I have it to scare off psychos' when I'm out late and alone." Riza confirmed.

"Yeah." Droned Winry and Ed, understanding it the whole time.

"Whatever… how about we do our homework together, considering I learned in class even when Riza isn't paying attention she still will take in the information, especially when it involves Romeo and Juliet." Roy teased.

"Fine…" the others sighed. While Riza added a 'Shut up' towards Roy but still got out her homework.

* * *

**Ohhhh Riza scared the crap out of Roy. Ok heres the thing I know I don't update and I'm ****p ****going to church camp for 1 week, but I'll be updating every week… until school starts. Enjoy my other and upcoming stories.**


	10. Not So True Maybe

**This is FINALLY the next chapter in the series… sorry everyone that it's taken so long but thanks for all of the reviews about what to do. I would also appreciate any story ideas because I'm running low. I have decided I will continue the story for as long as I can while I make a songfic of some other anime I just so happen to know about. Anyways Enjoy!**

When working on homework Roy and Riza worked together while Ed and Winry studied. They then noticed that it was 6:30 and that they had been hanging out for 3 hours.

"Crap I knew I was hungry for a good reason!" Riza said while packing up. "Oh well… I guess I had a good time. Anyways thanks for the conversations. Come on Winry! " She continued while she and Winry walked off while saying 'bye' and 'stupid boys'.

"Oh and thanks for the 'fun'!" Roy yelled causing 2 things to happen. 1) A few passer bys turned their attention to the 4 teens. 2) Riza ran over to Roy grabbed his collar and started to threaten him while he was freaking out about how PDA solves nothing. (AN: PDA=Public Display of Affection). Which just causes her threats to only continue but a lot more violent and could get her arrested if she was caught. Luckily Roy did the only thing he's ever known to shut a girl up instantly…. he KISSED her.

On the cheek and thanked her for helping him with his homework and guess what happened . She shut up, looked and him confused, let go off his collar and watched him walk off after saying his goodbyes. While Riza came into reality again she began to yell at Roy about PDA again. While yelling she didn't even notice the Winry picked up her backpack, kissed Ed on the cheek and thanked him for everything, and then grabbed the back of Riza shirt and dragged her home.

Leaving Ed there until Roy noticed that his best friend was just standing there like an idiot with a sign on his shirt saying 'Hey! Kidnap me!' So he ran back and did the same thing Winry did to Riza and walk home.

_At Home with Riza and Winry…_

Riza had finally come back to reality and wasn't very happy.

"Ugh. I hate that idiot! I can't believe he did that! I mean come on…." Was all Winry heard as Riza continued to rant on and on about the kiss that Roy had given her on the cheek.

There was only one thing Winry could say to get Riza to go to bed.

"Shut up… I know you liked it." Winry said teasingly.

"N-no I di-didn't dummy. I have no feelings for him." She said slightly stuttering.

"But I didn't say anything about having feelings. I just said that you like the kiss." Winry stated as if she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Shut up…" was all Riza said before lying down nad pulling the sheets over her. Soon after she fell asleep. As did Winry, but she did so with a nice, big grin on her face.

_With Ed and Roy same time…_

"Wow… just wow" Edward said still out of it after the 'event' from earlier.

"Ha ha! Did you see that look on her face? Serves her right for being all 'You can't be so loud' and blah blah blah…" Roy mimicked to Ed who was finally coming to his senses. "I mean someone like me is just too good looking to hang out with girls for 3 hours and not get anything out if it."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't come up with dumb lies. Everyone knows you as the playboy not the smexyboy. Now you will just shut up and go to sleep." Ed scolded while shifting in his bed.

Roy was in his bed, awestruck at what Ed just told him. "Ed just to remind you, your favorite family is coming in a few days." Roy said changing the subject.

"Shit!" Ed muttered under his breath. "I completely forgot. You know I can't see them. They're just… just… just WAY to weird. Oh well good night… playboy." Ed smirked.

"_So who Next Day with Ed and Roy (Which for the sake of my ideas is a Saturday)_

"So who are we bugging today?" Ed asked while making a bowl of his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

"I guess our study mates from yesterday." Roy smirked while heading back to his room to get ready.

_With Winry and Riza…_

"Are you still mad at your boyfriend?" Winry asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes actual- wait wait wait! He's NOT, I repeat NOT my boyfriend!"

"Sure maybe not now, but soon." Winry smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Mrs. Elric."

"Ha ha ha you're so funny. Wait do you hear that? I think your boyfriend's calling you." Winry stated while Riza's phone played 'Aim for the Head' by Creature Feature.

"It's not him and I can prove it." Riza stated confidently walking towards her room. 2 seconds later.

"Shit!" Riza shouted before answering an irritated 'hello' while Winry laughed really loud in the background.

**End of this chapter I'll post more very, very, very soon. Since its fall break I do have vacation time…. but I'll have nights to write.**


	11. It's a date?

**It's an early update. I know some of you are concerned that there's no Al but I love Al and I love his obsession with cat's and those both will be in soon. I realize I took forever but I was in trouble so I couldn't type this up. Some of you might think I am still a 5****th**** grader but I'm not. I am now a 6****th**** grader who is just bored with nothing to do…. Well other then my homework, but I owe you the extra work. So hopefully you enjoy.**

"Hello," answered a very irritated Riza "What do you want?"

"Hey," Roy said as if he didn't know Riza was totally pissed off for a reason unknown to him, "I was just wondering if you and 'Win' wanted to be the lucky winners of the 'Who Gets to Spend the Day with Roy and Ed' contest?"

"I'm so very flattered but I think we'll pass the offer." Riza sarcastically replied.

Winry of course guts into the conversation by shouting "Come on Riza! It sounds like fun. Don't be nervous just because yo-" Riza was smart enough to know what was coming next and covered her mouth in time.

"So is that a yes?" Roy asked with a smirk that was heard from the phone.

RIza sighed out a fine and gave him there address to pick them up. The boys were going to be there at 12. It was 11:30 that meant 30 minutes to get ready. If you haven't already guessed both girls were freaking out about what to wear.

Winry was looking through her closet and decided to where a white spaghetti strap shirt, a black jacket over it with a short but not too short jean skirt. Her shoes were black boots that just so happened to be her favorite. She wore her long hair in a simple ponytail.

Riza went with her mock military outfit. It was a blue mini skirt (AN: Figured Roy would enjoy that!) with a black tight mid arm sleeved shirt. She also had a pair of black boots. Her hair was left down.

Finally they were ready with 5 minutes to spare.

When the guys got there the girls noticed their clothes.

Roy was wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a blue vest. He had black jeans and black converse.

Ed was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans. He had a blood red shirt with a symbol on it. (AN: The symbol is the one on his jacket in the series just so you know). Ed had a black jacket on with a pair of white gloves.

"So you are the lucky winners of our contest, how do you feel?" Roy joked.

"I feel like shooting you, if that answers your question." Riza said slightly annoyed about this situation.

"Whatever… let's just get going." Ed said changing the subjet.

They left the house locking the door behind them. It's funny because the town is very popular and yet it's so small. Most families don't own car's because you can walk to point A to point B in no time at all.

So everyone agreed to walk on Main St. just because of all the shops lined up. After 5 minutes or so, they are walking down the street looking at all the shops.

Some very… interesting moments happened. First, Roy passed by a Victoria Secrets and begged Winry and Riza to go in so he could. This got him a fun drag by his ear from Riza.

Ed saw a creepy store that had some weird armor and old military stuff. He earned a face palm from Roy.

Soon after, Winry ran about 3 blocks. After everyone caught up they found her gawking at a tool store. This earned a face palm from everyone. Not too far off Riza, Ed, and Roy saw a woman doing the same thing… only this woman was looking at jewelry.

After a few tool purchases, the gang checked the time. It was 11:53. This meant lunch time.

"So where do the lovely winners want to go for lunch?" Roy said.

"Shut up about the contest. It just reminds me of how I could have said no and I would be lying around watching the shopping channel looking for new guns." Riza sighed.

"You know honestly, we've known you for only 2 days and I doesn't surprise me at all that you would say that." Roy states.

"Me either. It's almost expected." Ed spoke up.

"Anyways," Winry says changing the subject "Where are going for lunch?"

"Well… we do know an awesome pizza place just a little bit from here." Roy answers.

"Cool, sounds good." Winry and Riza say on unison.

Soon after they reached the dinner they found seats.

"Ok, so what's this really about?" Riza asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy question inocently.

"You really think that we wouldn't catch on to your little game? You just want to see how easy the new girls are, huh?"

"What! That's what you think this is all about? Dummy, we just wanted to get to know you better. We agreed that you both seemed interesting . Get it?"

"Hmmm… I guess that answer will do for now." Winry smirked.

**Now my apoligize for this very, very, very late update. I promise to have the next one up in a week.**


	12. Family Doesn't Matter

**OK so thing is the next chapter of FMA High. But you probably knew that. I would just like to point out pretty much this whole chapters was Jesse Tringham's idea. Anyways I just want to appoligize for being so late. I'm a failure with promises. I really will try my best to continue the story but I have been coming up with so many other ideas for different stories. I will try to update once a month at the very latest. I hope you enjoy.**

_On the way to hang out at the boys' house..._

"Well this has been a surprisingly fun day." Winry said as they all walked past the school.

"Yeah and we can all totally play some awesome games once we get back to our house." Roy jumped in.

"Ha ha! Some how that worries me." Riza joked.

"Well... too bad because we're here." Ed said pointing to a medium sized blue-grey home.

"Nice... What do you suppose we do first."

"Shit!" Ed loudly whispered as he ducked pulling Winry and Roy (Who was pulling Riza down as well) behind a fence by the house.

"What's wrong?" Winry whispered confused.

"I forgot _they_ were coming." Ed sounded totally pissed which threw off the girls.

"Dude, it's just family. You can't run away. Plus I thought you liked Al." Roy commented.

"I do love Al, but that jackass of a father doesn't need to visit."

"Well, look just ask him to have Al live in our awesome man cave." Roy smirked until he earned a smack upside the head from Riza and a short glare.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him. You walk the girls home, got it?" Ed sighed.

"No." Winry blurted out earning odd glances. "I'll stay with you Ed. It's easier to opperate with a friend at your side."

"Look, I really don't want you to have to meet my dad. He's not the greatest man." Ed sighed again.

"To bad. I'm going with you. Roy can just walk Riza home." Winry smiled.

"I'm fine with that." Roy said.

"I don't really have a choice but to be okay with it, so I'm fine too." Riza confirmed.

"Fine. Roy walks Riza home. Winry stays with me, and lets say we meet back at the park at about 2:30. Fair enough?" Ed questioned. The others nodded and went their separate ways.

**Okay, so was it good, bad, made you totally happy, made you want to commit suicide. If any of the above review with some suggestions. Love you all and thank you so much for all the people who favoited me and my story! I'm a really difficult person to deal with. So I'll try writing the next chapter by the 1st of April. Peace out.**

**-XxJo-MichaelisxX**


	13. Yay!

Good news. Inspiration has struck. I am gonna rewrite then continue the story starting now. I'm sorry if I ruined anyone's hopes and dreams but I have decided to not lt anyone down! Story will probably be in the shop for no longer than 2 weeks and then a new chapter will be added. FYI: Please, please re-read the story. Some details will and might be change. In all honesty, it would just make a lot more sense.

-Sammie Michaelis


	14. Promise AN

Sorry I know the story should of been updated by now but school has started so this time I'm swearing on my life that I will get it done by the 8th next month.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry to say this but in all honesty it's impossible for me to finish this story. I have homework in 2-5 classes on average each night, I'm making beaded projects and shit for money, I am in a school writing club with it's own deadlines for a story in which we are going to try and publish, and I really have just lost all inspiration for this story. I was a bored 10 year old when I first wrote this and know being 13 my ideas of an interesting and good story have completely changed. I use my own characters now-a-days, I make up the plots myself. I have become a little more independent in the writing world and I don't think writing fanfiction is good for my writing development. For other I know personally, it works out fine for, but I have become a little more one tracked. I'm not at all dissing on fanfiction but I don't think I should writing it anymore. I will definitely still read it here and there but most likely I won't being writing any unless it ends up being a possibility for a call project, in which I will post it. Sorry to be such a let down but I think it's best.

Forgive me,

XxSammie-MichaelisxX


End file.
